Insert style check valves are used to control air flow in a pneumatic system, and may be installed for the purpose of reducing system weight and costs. For example, the check valves may be used to replace larger, body style check valves that are in ducts of the pneumatic system. Generally, check valves operate by moving between a closed position, where the valve seals the duct and prevents air from flowing in a reverse direction, and an open position, where the valve unseals the duct and allows air flow in a forward direction. Such check valves, while generally safe, reliable, and robust, can experience some wear and/or noise, for example when the valves open and close.
Accordingly, there is a need for a check valve with reduced wear and/or noise when opening and closing. The present invention addresses at least this need.